The Vows
by out of control with OCs
Summary: The day was one of the most important and talked about social event of the year. The day Hermione Granger was to wed ex-death eater Draco Malfoy. [Oneshot]


The day was one of the most important and talked about social event of the year. The day Hermione Granger was to wed ex-death eater Draco Malfoy.

To say she was nervous was quite the understatement. The butterflies had multiplied. Her palms were sweaty and the lump in her throat grew with each gulp she took. Her heart was racing at a steady drum, ringing in her ears.

Outside the room, her maid of honour Ginny Weasley paced outside of the door.

"Harry! There you are. She's locked the door and won't let me in." Ginny said as her husband walked around the corner.

"Okay, okay I'll try and talk to her." Ginny nodded and walked down the corridor.

Harry knocked on the door and was surprised when the door opened. Hermione wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him into the room.

"Hermione." Hermione threw her arms around his neck, "What's going on? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No! God no. I'm just so scared. I want everything to be perfect." Hermione said stepping back and running her hands over the skirt of her dress.

"Breathe. 'Mione it will. You're just nervous, everything will be fine."

"What if its not? What if he doesn't like the dress? What if he has second thoughts?" Hermione said the panic clear in her voice.

"Hermione," Harry placed his hands on her shoulders stopping her from pacing, "Draco loves you. You could walk down the isle wearing a bin bag and he would still say you looked beautiful. You don't need to worry."

"But his family; they hate me. What if they say he can't marry me? What do I do then?" Hermione brushed off Harry's hands and began to pace up and down the room.

"They don't hate you; Narcissa loves you and Lucius… well Lucius hates most people but he doesn't hate you. And if they didn't want him marrying you they would have already said."

"I don't know…" Hermione stopped pacing and dropped into the chair by the dressing table.

Harry knelt down in front of her, "Hermione, Draco loves you. Okay? And you love him. What's stopping you?"

Hermione shook her head and dropped her head onto her hands.

She looked up as someone knocked on the door and Ron popped his head around it.

"Um… Ginny said she needs you out there Harry." Ron said looking nervous.

"Oh okay… Ron why don't you stay here and talk to 'Mione." Harry said as he walked past and patted his shoulder.

"Uh hey 'Mione." He said as he dropped into the other chair.

"Hi Ronald." Mione sighed and rubbed her temples as the tension grew in the room.

"Um… So are you sure this is what you want to do?" Ron asked rubbing his jaw.

"Yes without a doubt."

"Then why are you in here instead of being out there with him?"

"I don't know." Hermione said with a small grin.

"Well let's get you out there then." Ron said offering her his hand.

Hermione took his hand and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry; I'm sorry I wasn't all that pleased about the wedding when you first told me. But now I've seen the way he looks at you. And make sure you tell him if he hurts you he'll have me to deal with." Ron said as they stopped outside the doors to the hall.

"Don't worry I'll tell him. And thank you." Hermione kissed his cheek as Ginny rushed over followed by the other bridesmaids.

"Hermione, thank Merlin. Are you ready?" Hermione turned to look at Ron who nodded before opening the door and stepping into the hall.

"Yes."

"Good. Mr Malfoy are you ready?" Ginny said as Draco's father stepped out of the shadows.

"Come now Hermione let's get you inside." He took her arm and pushed the doors open.

As she stepped into the hall, her friends and family gasped as they stood and the wedding march began.

"And my dear can I say you look radiant." Lucius said quietly as they made their way down the isle.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered back as they got closer to the minister and Draco.

Hermione took a deep breath as Draco finally turned to look at her. Hermione's heart swelled as she saw Draco gasp slightly.

With her hair elegantly piled on top of her head and her traditional white dress, Draco swore she looked like an angel. Her dress had a simple lace bodice and a floor length satin skirt. The small jewelled tiara on her head finished off the outfit.

Hermione smiled as she handed her bouquet of white lilies to Ginny.

"You look beautiful." Draco whispered as he took her hands.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She whispered back.

With his tailored dress robes he looked as if he should have been on the cover one of the muggle magazines Hermione's mother used to read.

"Now if we can all be seated, we will begin the ceremony." The minister said.

The minister was a small grumpy looking old man that wouldn't have been Draco's first choice. However he was the minister that had performed Hermione's parents wedding. Since Hermione's parents were unfortunately murdered by Lord Voldemort, Hermione chose the minister so she was able to have something of her parents at her wedding.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Hermione Granger to Draco Malfoy. If there are any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room stayed silent and the minister took that as a hint to carry on.

"Miss Granger do you take this man as your husband?"

"I do." Hermione squeezed his hands and smiled.

"Mr Malfoy do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"Of course," the minister scowled and he added, "I do."

Hermione smiled and felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"Now Miss Granger repeat after me, I Hermione Jean Granger…"

"I Hermione Jean Granger…"

"Take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy,"

"Take thee Draco Lucius Malfoy,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health,"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health. I love you." Hermione smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Draco lifted his hand and brushed the tear away with his thumb.

"Mr Malfoy repeat after me, I Draco Lucius Malfoy take thee Hermione Jean Granger,"

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy take thee Hermione Jean granger as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold dearly, in sickness and in health. I love you too." Draco closed the space between them and kissed the bride

The minister scowled and cleared his throat, "Well. I now declare you husband and wife. You may Now kiss the bride."

The two pulled apart and Hermione stared at the ground sheepishly.

The minister tried hide his smile as he remembered when the same thing happened at Hermione's parents wedding.

"Now if we can have the vows. Mrs Malfoy," Hermione couldn't help but smile as Draco beamed at her being called Mrs Malfoy, "would you please say your vows?"

Hermione nodded and took Draco's hands in hers, "Draco Malfoy I love you with all of my heart. When we first met I thought you were a pompous prat. But I now realise you were nervous about being at Hogwarts."

Draco smiled and looked at the floor as Hermione carried on, "On our first date I was terrified. I knew that I liked you after our time spent together at the Order. Our first date was one of the days I will always remember. You were nervous as well and that made the day even better.

"You took me on the most romantic date ever and you were such a gentleman I didn't want it to end. From then on I knew you were the one for me and I'm so glad we met. I promise to never love anyone as much as I love you. You treat me better than anyone else. I promise to always love you and I promise to wake you up every morning with my famous blueberry pancakes." Draco smiled and kissed her hand.

"I promise I will cherish you to the day I die. I love you Draco." Hermione said and brushed away the tears that had began to fall.

Draco let go of her hands and cupped her face. He kissed her forehead.

"Hermione Granger – no Hermione Malfoy. I love you with all of me. You're right when we were younger I was a prat to you. That was only because I was jealous of you, your brains and the fact you were so happy with yourself. And part of me was enthralled by you. You have everything I wanted; beauty and brains. And you could fight."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his hands willing him to go on, "I first realised I loved you when we were at the Order headquarters and you forgave me for everything. You said that people do things they don't want to in a war and we shouldn't judge people based on their actions in the war. I'm glad you forgave me that day as I would never have made it this far. You taught me to look beyond people's exteriors and look at them as equals and not my inferiors.

"I owe you so much and you have made me who I am today. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Hermione."

He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away the cascading tears from her face.

Hermione placed her hand over his and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered before pulling her into a kiss.

"Now if the vows are finished we ask if you can move into the room next door while we finish up a few things with the new couple." The minister said and the room was filled with noise as everyone left the room.

"You know Hermione, we need to get you resorted," Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow, "Well all Malfoys belong in Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Yeah sure. We'll have to change that wont we."

 **The End.**

 **A/N: so this is my first ever Oneshot. I hope you liked this story. I am planning on doing a series of Oneshots similar to this one, all Draco and Hermione, and based around the wedding. So keep and eye out for them. I plan on calling the series The Wedding Series so watch out for the next one story.**


End file.
